


Never tear us apart

by TurquoiseMapleSyrup



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Protective Javi, Protective Yuzu, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseMapleSyrup/pseuds/TurquoiseMapleSyrup
Summary: Just some Pyeongchang feels inspired by 'Never Tear Us Apart' by The National, because I felt it suits their story so well. Kinda emotional but not too sad, I promise.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Never tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know what this is. It's the songfic I never meant to write, since I'm not very fond of the genre, but I guess I'm too fond of this song and here we are. This song really makes me emotional, and trust me, I don't know why I had to bring back Pyeongchang, but that's it. I swear it's not so sad, though!  
> This is definitely not my style, I usually prefer silly fluffy things, and it was my first time writing something like this, so I hope it turned out decent and that you'll enjoy it.

_ Don’t ask me _

_ What you know is true _

_ Don’t have to tell you _

_ I love your precious heart _

After the tight hug that followed Javier’s cursed words, everything was a daze. The hurry in recollecting himself, the flashes, the loud announcing of their names and the cheers, the podium and the flags. But after their final pictures on the ice were taken, they finally found themselves next to each other again, freed of the rush of the venue ceremony. They had both slightly calmed down from the overwhelming wave that had just washed over them, and they settled in a comfortable silence, while the arena was still buzzing with energy. No more talking was needed. There were no more “I can’t do it without you”, nor mumbled reassurances _.  _ Everything that had to be known, they knew. Their eyes had communicated it a long time ago, and their souls were doing so even in that moment, united under the same dream-like atmosphere of the arena, their hearts swelling with uncontrollable joy at the same rhythm, their hands barely brushing only a faint glimpse of the much deeper connection that was intertwining their beings. A very solemn moment it was, the coronation of their childhood dreams, the peak of their professional careers; but somehow, before the arena erupted loudly once again for some reason, breaking their bubble, it felt so intimate next to Javi. Yuzuru could almost hear the beating of Javier’s heart louder than his own.

_ I _

_ I was standing _

_ You were there _

_ Two worlds collided _

_ And they could never tear us apart _

While standing there, waiting to be called for the press conference, finally with lesser hoards of photographers around, Javier started remembering. He remembered when their journey together had begun, unbeknownst to both of them. The first time he had seen Yuzu from up close. He was so similar to now and yet so different. He remembered the stark contrast between the fierceness he showed on the ice and the shyness he had displayed in the press conference while timidly shaking his hand. But mostly, he remembered the first time he saw him at the Cricket Club, in his world, in his territory. He had felt a strange tingling inside his stomach when he had walked into the rink and seen him drilling quads on the ice; he had thought it was annoyance towards the new so perfect kid, or admiration, or maybe even fear, but now he knew it was not just that. That kid was going to turn his world upside down, and he didn’t know. Or maybe, he did.

_ We could live _

_ For a thousand years _

_ But if I hurt you _

_ I’d make wine from your tears _

Spending time with his new rinkmate, he felt more and more attracted to him, as if he possessed some strong gravitational field. A piece of each of them had slipped into the other’s soul, unseen, silent and reassuring. And from that very moment, they were linked. Everything was different, so new, and yet still so familiar.  And years had passed from that first encounter, good and bad had happened, as they were brought sometimes nearer and sometimes farther from each other, but they had always felt the other’s presence next to them.

Sometimes Javier had felt helpless, like that time in Boston, when Yuzu had cried in front of him because he was so happy for his victory. But Javi had known it was not just that, he had known how disappointed Yuzuru was feeling towards his own self and he had felt sick with guilt. Like he had taken away from him what he wanted, like he had somehow caused his pain.  He had also known Yuzuru would have never even thought of blaming him, and rationally he had known he was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to totally accept it when watching him shake. He had let Yuzu soak his jacket and he hadn’t known what to tell him, had just hoped the loving hug in which he had enveloped him would be enough.

That past winter had been even worse, the worst ever maybe, but that time Javi had finally found the words to tell him what he needed to. So many flashes of him holding Yuzu while he was sobbing brokenly, doubting everything, passed through his mind. He had looked so broken, so vulnerable, everything Javier was sure he wasn’t, and Javi had wanted so badly to make all those unworthy tears disappear.  "Ssh, stop crying”, he had told him brushing the wetness away from his precious face, “everything is going to be okay. Your ankle will be okay. You’ll turn these tears into your strength, and nothing will be able to stop you. You’ll make it. We’ll make it”. He was not too sure about himself yet, but he absolutely was about Yuzuru.

_ I told you _

_ That we could fly _

_ ‘Cause we all have wings _

_ But some of us don’t know why _

Yuzuru remembered too. The last time they had stood together under the five Olympic rings, the situation had been definitely different. While he was swallowed up in the hype of having won, thrown here and there between press and ceremonies, still stunned, Javier, his Javi, was left to the side, off the podium, to hurt alone. In one of his rare free moments, Yuzuru had reached for him, and Javi had stopped pretending almost immediately, throwing his heart out at him and vomiting all the insecurities that were twisting his insides. “I’m not like you”, he had told him, “I can’t fly like you can. I’ll never be enough”. Yuzuru had felt his heart ripping a bit, because he was sure Javier was wrong. He held him tight and hoped to be able to show his Javi what he saw in him. He gathered all his English skills to tell him the truth, what Javi should see in himself too. “You can fly. You already did, so many times, but you’ll do even better. You can’t see it now, but your wings are still there. They’re still intact. They will bring you wherever you want to go. You’ll fly high. High, high, higher than me. You’ll see. Next time we’ll stand together on that podium Javi. We’ll fly higher than anybody else, together. In four years. I promise”. Javier had looked at him with huge trusting eyes, like he believed him and he didn’t even know why, and Yuzuru was now so glad he didn’t break his promise.

_ I _

_ I was standing _

_ You where there _

_ Two worlds collided _

_ And they could never tear us apart _

_ You _

_ You were standing _

_ I was there _

_ Two worlds collided _

_ And they could never tear us apart _

Some days later, they were standing again, one behind the other this time, waiting to enter the stage for the medal ceremony. Dressed in his country’s uniform, Yuzuru felt so proud, and was looking forward to hearing his national anthem resound in the arena, watching the world from the highest step of the podium. But unexpectedly, that was not his only focus. He kept sneaking glances at Javier, standing in front of him. In his mind there was always a tiny space for Javi. The pride he felt also belonged to him: not only because he partly owed what he had achieved to him, but also because the feeling of having won again and the feeling of having won again together with him were nowhere comparable. Before their names were called, he grabbed both his hands from behind and grinned at his neck, and Javi turned slightly his head, throwing an excited smile and a complicit glance at him.

_ I _

_ I was standing _

_ You were there _

_ Two worlds collided _

_ And they could never tear us apart _

“This is not the end, Yuzu. It’s the end of one chapter, the one we knew better, right, but still only one chapter. There’s so much more to do”.

“I’ll miss you”.

“I’ll miss you too, but I’m not leaving you. Never. Now that I’ve known you, now that I’ve come so deeply into your life and you into mine, there’s no way we’re parting ways. I would be only a half of what I can. We’ll forever belong to each other. Nothing can tear us apart. I promise”. And Javier was surely not going to break his promise. He owned a big one to his Yuzu, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just so that y'all know, it costed me everything to call that huge orange thing and those hideous boots the Japanese team had decided to wear for medal ceremonies a 'uniform', but well, I didn't want to break the flow of the story saying "wrapped in an oversized high-visibily orange coat". I nearly preferred Javi's bright blue coat, red pants and yellow shoes, and this says a lot, lol.  
> However, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
